The only survivors
by nostalgiafan2
Summary: The apocalypse has happned. And Randy Orton, Adam Copeland, John Cena Amy Dumas, and Trish Stratus are the only ones to survive. Read on as they try to fight off the terrifying odds and try to survive.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1.

The terror which had began that day ended quicker than it came. Yes, it was indeed the end of the world, the Apocalypse, the end of humanity and civilization. The superstars that had been at the arena getting ready to go home had all perished, death was the ultimate price to pay for not taking precautions and taking some form of shelter. Only five superstars that day had the brains to run for cover, as they took shelter in the city's bomb shelter. Surprisingly, they were the only five to take cover down there. Not another soul was there, only Randy Orton, Adam Copeland, John Cena, Amy Dumas, and Trish stratigias. Nothing can or will explain why they took shelter, maybe it was fate. Fate that had saved them from the firey nuclear end to the earth, fate that had brought them all together. As they walked out of the shelter, they were all shocked and dismayed at what they had seen. There were no more buildings standing, no more homes on their foundations. It looked almost like a desert, without the cactuses.

"Jesus Christ" Adam stated, not believing what he was looking at.

"Its like something you'd see in a disaster or horror film" John added.

"I just can't believe this" Amy joined in.

"Well you'd better start believing it" Randy said, "This is it, the end of the world, not another human being is alive on this planet as far as i know. We're the last bit of life on earth, we're the only survivors".

"God this can't be happening" Trish said in a shaky voice.

"Well it is" Adam told her, "Didn't you listen to a fuckin word Orton just said?".

"I did, but-

"THEN SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Adam yelled towards the frightened diva.

"Dude, take it easy" John told him, "This situation isn't gonna be any easier if we just fight all the time".

Adam sighed, hee knew that John was right. John was always right, he hated that.

"I sugest we start looking for some form of civilization" Randy said, "Its starting to get dark and we need some place to stay".

"Are you nuts?" Adam asked in disbelief, "Look around you, Randy, everything is gone! there isn't a god damned piece of civilization anywhere in sight!".

"Well i guess its gonna be one hell of a hunt then" Randy said.

"Why don't we just stay in the bomb shelter?" John asked.

"Because its not big enough" Randy explained, "We need a place where all of us can have our own bedroom, plus a bathroom, so i suggest everyone follow me, and hopefully we can find somewhere. If not, then we'll just use the bomb shelter".

Everyone groaned and began to follow Randy's lead.

But little did these five know, was that there was something lurking in the shadows, watching... waitting... for them.

stay tuned for chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2.

Randy, John, Adam, Amy, and Trish had been walking for nearly an hour now. They hadn't found one piece of civilization anywhere, and it was starting to get dark.

"Alright" Randy said. "We've been walking about a mile now, looking for somewhere we can stay, and so far we ain't found shit. Which is why i think we should split up".

"What do you mean?" Trish asked nervously.

"What i mean is, John, i want you and Trish to go south. Adam, I want you and Amy to go north, and I'll go west by myself".

Randy pulled out a 45 magmum.

"Orton, what the fuck, you actually carry a loaded gun around with you?" John asked in astonishment.

"You never know when it might come in handy" Randy replied.

"I doubt it'll come in handy, there's no one on earth to shoot at!" Adam yelled.

"You never know, man, you never know" Randy replied calmly. "I want us all to meet back here in an hour, if you anyone gets lost, then i guess you're shit out of luck until you find us".

Everyone nodded their heads and went their separate directions. Randy west, John and Trish south, and Adam and Amy north.

Randy's encounter:

Randy was walking out west for a few minutes now. He finally stopped when he saw what appeared to be an old gas station up on a hill. It was a miracle that the place was still standing, even if it was broken down and half way destroyed and looled like it could collapse at any given second. Randy made his way up the fairly large hill and walked into the gas station. It was nearly destroyed. The windows were all broken, the doors were all gone, hell, everything was gone, there wasn't a damn thing in there. It was a damned surprise this gas station wasn't blown to hell, what with all of the gas tanks and everything.

Randy looked around the old, abandoned place. He sure as hell wasn't going to find a place to stay in there, but what the hell, might as well look around anyway.

As Randy was looking around, he could hear voices. Not loud voices, but soft, distinct whispering.

"Hello?" He called out. "Is anyone there?".

He felt incredibly foolish for asking if someone was there. Of course they weren't, there were only 5 people left on the face of the earth.

Randy began to scavenger around again, and the whispering started up again.

"Adam, Amy, is that you guys?" Randy asked. "If it is you'd better stop it or i'll blow your fuckin brains out".

There was no response, just more whispering. And the whispering seemed to be getting closer.

"This isn't funny god damn it" Randy said, trembling with fear.

The whispers sounded like they belonged to a little girl. Randy could feel his heart start to beat faster and faster, as if it were ready to burst right out of his chest.

Randy started to back away, and felt himself bump into something. He turned around and gasped.

It was a little girl. She had curly blond hair and a white dress on. But this was no ordinary little girl, she was a skeleton.

"Hello mister" the skeleton girl greeted. "Are you lost?".

Randy just stood there, wide-eyed with fear.

"I'm lost, too" the skeleton girl said. "I was playing outside when the bad thing happened, it hurt to die".

Randy was shaking all over, wanting to run, but was so terrified he couldn't.

"Will you be my new friend?" she asked. "We can be bestest friends forever".

Again, Randy was too frightened to respond.

"Ring around the rosie" the skeleton girl began to sing. "A pocket full of posies, ashes, ashes, we all fall down".

After singing this, the little skeleton girl opened her mouth and a snake slithered out. She giggled at this and then turned to ash.

Randy finally got up the courage and ran out of there as fast as he could, not bothering to look back.

stay tuned for chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

John and Trish's enounter:

John and Trish had been walking South for nearly 15 minutes now, and they hadn't found anything yet. Trish just wanted to give up and go back to the meeting spot.

"John, i'm tired" Trish complained. "Can we just quit and go back to the meet spot? We aren't gonna find a fucking thing out here".

"Calm down, Trish, we still have an hour before we head back, let's just make the best of it".

"The best of what? The end of the world!? That's one of the stupidest things i've heard a human being say in my entire life!".

Trish pulled out a pack of cigarettes, took one out, lit it and began to inhale. John was surprised, he thought Trish had given that nasty habbit up.

"Trish, i thought you quit" John said with shock.

"I did, but ever since Ron and I divorced i started up again" Trish explained.

"I don't fully undrstand why, i mean, i know divorce can be extremely stressful, but i never figured it would be bad enough to make you start smoking again"

"Well you'd better get used to it, since you'll be around it forever unless we die" Trish told him.

Trish took a huge puff of her cigarette (or cancer stick, as John used to call it) and blew smoke wrings.

"Want one?" Trish offered, holding out a cigarette.

"No thanks" John answered rather quickly.

"Suit yourself" Trish said, taking yet another drag of the cigarette.

John hated seeing her smoke, its like she was signing her death certificate every time she took a puff.

"Lt's take a 5 to 10 minute break, then continue looking for somewhere to stay" John suggested, taking a seat on a large rock.

"Ok" Trish agreed, sitting down on the ground since John had already taken the one place there was to sit.

It was starting to get darker. The sun was already starting to go down. Shadows were dissapearing, and it was getting slightly colder. Just because the world had ended didn't mean the elements have. It could still get as cold or as hot as fuck out.

Trish felt a shiver come over her.

"You gettin cold?" John asked.

"Yeah, just a little" Trish replied.

"I have an idea" John said.

John reached into Trish's left jeans pocket and took out her lighter.

"Hey, give that back!" Trish demanded.

"Just hold on" John said, flicking the lighter.

He sat down next to Trish and kept the lighter going, holding it underneath them to keep them just a little warm.

"I would have made a fire" John said. "But we don't have any lighter fluid or gasoline, but this will do just fine".

"Thanks" Trish thanked.

"No problem" John replied.

Suddenly, they heard a groaning sound not too far off in the distance.

"W-what was that?" Trish stuttered with fear.

"Just the wind" John said, trying to reassure the scared girl.

"Bullshit, John" Trish said. "The wind doesn't sound a fuckin thing like that".

John knew she was right, he only made the wind comment because he thought it would make her feel better. It obviously didn't work, not the least bit.

The groaning was getting closer.

"John, i'm scared" Trish said.

There was a dark figure starting to walk towards them.

Trish hugged John in fear. The figure was getting closer and closer towards them.

"Who are you?" John asked.

It didn't respond, it just continued to walk towards them. It was now standing right in front of them. It was a man, a dead, rotting one.

"Oh my god!" Trish cried out.

His face was blue and rotting. Blood was gushing from his nose and mouth. He had a torn shirt and pants, and one eye missing from the socket.

"What the fuck are you doing?" John asked as he shivered in terror.

"Beware, beware" The dead man said weakly.

"Wh- what are you talking about?" Trish asked, looking like she was ready to run at any moment.

"Beware" he repeated. "you... will... die".

Blood continued to gush from his mouth like water out of a faucet. He smiled weakly and vanished into thin air, like a ghost.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Trish yelled, already running.

"Right behind you!" John yelled, running like he were running a marathon.

stay tuned for chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

WARNING: This chapter only has been rated M for its rather strong sexual situations at the beginning. Thank You.

Adam and Amy's enounter:

Adam and Amy gave up searching just 10 minutes into walking towards North. They were walking and decided to just stop in the middle of the now annihilated city, and began having sex. This went on for a good 15 minutes or so. Adam rubbed his hand through Amy's beautiful red hair and nibbled at her ear, and she stuck her hand down his pants, rubbing his genitals, that felt soothing to him. She was one of the best damn hand-job givers he had ever seen in action. It was a deep, passionate sex that both of them wished lasted forever.

"That was incredible" Amy stated, getting off the ground and getting dressed.

"I know" Adam agreed. "Who knew post-apocalyptic fucking could be so enjoyable".

Adam got up and started to get dressed as well.

"Should we start lookin for a place to stay?" Amy asked.

"If we didn't when we were supossed to, what makes you think we should start know?" Adam said.

"Good point" Amy said, condradicting herself.

"Let's just walk around until its time to meet back up with everyone" Adam suggested.

"Ok" Amy agreed.

They left the spot they were standing in and wandered off.

They walked for about 15 or 20 minutes, bored out of their minds. It was now dark out, and it was getting harder and harder to see out.

"Adam, i think i heard something" Amy said with terror in her voice.

"You didn't hear shit" Adam said.

"Maybe you're right, i'm letting my imagination run off with me".

Perhaps Adam was right, maybe Amy WAS just hearing things, but they sounded awfully real, like the howls of a wounded animal.

"There it is again" Amy pointed out. "Did you hear it? it sounds like howling".

Adam was growing rather tired of Amy's fear. He loved the girl and all, but Jesus, she sure got frightened easy.

"Look, Ames, i wouldn't tell you something's alright if it wasn't, if i'm telling you its just your imagination, then its just your imagination, nothing more".

Amy nodded her head in understandment. She usually always felt safe around Adam, he was always so, comforting.

Adam was just about to continue his little "comforting" speech, when he spotted something off in the distance.

"What the hell is that?" he asked.

He and Amy made their way towards the object to see what it was. Although it was dark out, the dark didn't hide the fact that it was a severed human arm.

"Ohhh, gross" Amy complained.

Adam would have agreed with her, if he had not noticed a certain something on the wrist of the rotted arm.

It was a watch. A golden stop watch. It looked beautiful, beautiful enough to steal.

"This'll look great on me" Adam said.

"Adam, you're not really thinking about taking a watch off a dead man, are you?" Amy asked with concern.

"You bet your ass i am" He replied.

Amy was shocked. Adam looked like the kind of guy who would pull the wings off a fly when he was younger, but never did she think that he could resort to something as ghoulish and as evil as grave robbing.

"Yep, fits just right" Adam said. He had already ripped the watch right off the wrist, breaking it off in the process.

"Adam, that's disgusting of you, you should really put that watch back".

"Why? It was on a severed arm, i really doubt the person who wore this thing is gonna be needin it anymore".

"I know, but still. Grave robbing is grave robbing, an evil, disgusting act, how are you gonna be able to live with yourself after stealing something from a dead man?".

"Easily" he replied.

Amy sighed in disgust. It made her sick that her boyfriend was taking something off a dead man. That watch could have been a gift from that person's dying grandmother or wife for all anyone knew. But Adam just didn't care.

"Whew! It smells horrible!" Adam complained.

"Then put the damn thing back!" Amy said.

"Hell no, i'll just work my way around it".

Suddenly, the animal howl started up again. And Adam heard it this time.

"Ok, i definetly heard it that time" Adam said, feeling kind of scared.

"I told you" Amy bragged.

The howls were loud and frightening.

Then, without warning, a dog jumped out of nowhere.

"Oh, hello doggie" Amy greeted, being the animal lover that she was.

The dog growled in response.

"God, he smells!" Adam complained.

"Shut up" Amy snapped. "You're starting to say that about everything now".

"Yeah, but this dog smells really, really bad" Adam said while covering his nose.

He was right. The dog smelled horrible, almost as if it were... dead.

"Are you lost doggie?" Amy asked.

"Dude, its a sog, i highly doubt it'll answer any time soon" Adam said.

The dog began to growl again. It showed its teeth, which where yellow and razor sharp. It was foaming from the mouth, there was a red substance mixed in with the foam, it was blood.

"Um, nice dog" Adam said, shuttered with fear.

The dog's eyes glowed dark red, and it began to howl. It was obvious that this was no ordinary dog. It made a leap towards Adam and Amy.

"Run!" Amy screamed, taking off.

"Jesus Christ!" Adam yelled in disbelief at the demonic dog that was trying to attack as he and Amy ran off, looking back to see if it was still chasing after them.

They were nearly away from it, but could still hear the howling of the vicious monster dog.

stay tuned for chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5.

After over an hour of pure terror, Randy, John, Trish, Adam, and Amy all returned to their meeting spot. They all seemed as white as ghosts from the horrors which they had experienced.

"So, any luck?" Randy asked the four others, hoping they could lead towards a place to stay for the night.

"We didn't find a fucking thing" Adam replied, still in shock over what had happened just a few minutes ago.

"What about you guys?" Randy asked John and Trish.

"No such luck" John said.

John looked over at Trish, who was shaking as if it were negative ten degrees out. She was obviously still frightened.

"Well, me neither" Randy said. "Looks like we'lll be stayin in that god damn bomb shelter tonight after all".

Randy could see the terror in everyone's faces. He wondered if they had the same type of frightening run-in that he had. He thought he should tell them, just not now.

"I have a question" Adam stated. "Who the fuvk made you the leader anyway, orton?".

"I don't see anybody else stepin up to the plate" Randy said.

"Yeah? Well i think that if you lead us, we'll all fuckin die out here!" Adam yelled. "Give me one reason i should listen to you!".

"This" Randy said, pulling out his gun and pointing it straight to Adam's temple, almost willing to pull the trigger.

"Need another reason?" Randy asked.

"No, i'm good" Adam said with fear.

Randy took the gun away from Adam's temple and put it back into his pocket, and that was that.

"We better get going" Randy stated, signalling for the others to follow him to their bomb shelter.

As they walked, they all looked around, fearing they may see the things that they saw earlier. This wasn't just normal fear, this was an everlasting fear that may stay with them for however long they may stay on this earth.

They finally made their way back to the shelter, going in and definetly staying in the rest of the night, not daring to go back up and face the terror which they had witnessed.

"So its agreed, none of us are going back up there for anything, understand?" Randy asked.

"What if we have to go to the bathroom?" Adam asked in return.

"Then i guess you'll hold it till morning" Randy said.

Trish took out another cigarette and began to inhale. She was inhaling like this was her first cigarette in many years, but it had only been minutes.

"Trish, really, i wish you would stop" John said.

"Shut the fuck up, John" Trish snapped. "I can do whatever the hell i want. I'm a grown woman, you aren't my father, or my husband, so just piss off".

John was utterly surprised, Trish had never acted like this before. He didn't know if it was because of his nagging her, or because she was so terrified with the current events.

"God, Trish, calm down" Amy told her.

"Shut up, Amy, John, i'm sorry, i didn't mean to yell at you like that. You must think i'm such a bitch now"

"No, not at all" John reassured.

"I'm just so scared" Trish said. "Everybody we loved and cared about, they're all dead".

"I know" John replied. "We lost all of our friends in the end of the world. Take Jeff for example, one of the best friends i've ever had in the business, now he's gone and i'll never see him again. So just realize you're not alone in this, you have the four of us".

"Thank you, that doesn't make me feel better at all, but thanks for trying".

Trish took another drag of the cigarette. She knew that John hated seeing that more than anything right now, but she just didn't care. If she were to die of lung cancer right then and there, then so be it. She was willing to die, considering there would be only four people on the entire planet left to mourn her. She began to think about the times when she was still married to Ron. God, did she miss him. She loved him more than anything else, he was her everything. Sure, they had their downs like most marriages, but who didn't? She couldn't unsertand why he wanted to get a divorce, most things between them just seemed so... perfect. Yes, he did strike her, ONCE, and that was because he came home from an office party where someone spiked the punch and got him majorly drunk off his ass, and after that night, he never did it again. She wanted to be in his arms at this very moment, but instead found comfort in John. Poor John, he lost his best friend Jeff in the apocalypse, he must be going through the same amount of pain she was.

"I think its time we all get some sleep" Randy suggested.

"Good idea" John said, rubbing his eyes, showing that he was tired.

"I'm gonna set my watch for 8:00 A.M., when the watch goes off, everyone gets up, got it?" Randy said.

"Yes" everyone all said at the same time.

They all took spots to sleep at in the shelter. Randy lie over in a corner by hmself, Adam in the middle of the floor with Amy by his side, and John over by the door with Trish by his side.

They were all now fast asleep. They had been sleeping for about three or four hours. Suddenly, John was awakened by a sound. The sound of someone calling his name.

"Hello?" John called out weakly. "Who's there?".

It wasn't coming from inside the bomb shelter, it was coming from the OUTSIDE.

John knew he wasn't supposed to go out there, as Randy had warned, but he couldn't help it, he was so curious about who (or what) was calling his name. So he slowly and gently got up, and made sure he didn't wake Trish, and exited the bomb shelter.

"John! Hey John!" They called out.

John made his way ever so closer to wherever they were calling his name.

"John!" they called like a person would when they wanted to show someone something.

John was getting closer, and closer. He stopped once he saw what was calling his name- it was Jeff. Only it WASN'T Jeff in a way, it only had Jeff's voice. It was a dark, skeleton figure with black and green strings of slime dripping from it.

"Hey John!" it said with Jeff's voice, which was starting to get deeper and raspier. "We can't wait till you join the rest of us down here!".

John didn't know how to react. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, the thing was gone.

stay tuned for chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

John quickly made his way back to the bomb shelter. He opened the door slowly and quietly so he wouldn't wake anybody. But little did he know, Trish had been up ever since he left.

"John!" she quietly whispered. "Where did you go? What were you doing?".

"I heard someone calling my name" he explained. "It had Jeff's voice, so i followed the voice, and i stopped when i saw what it was. It was some kind of skeleton, with Jeff's voice, and that began to change as well".

"What did you do?".

"I closed my eyes. And when i opened them, it was gone".

"Damn, you must have been so scared".

"Thanks, i actually kind of was".

John was about to continue the conversation, when he saw Randy getting up.

"Cena, what are you doin up?" Randy asked.

John thought about tellin Randy what had happened, but decided not to because he didn't want to piss off the man he considered one of the last friends he had alive.

"No reason, just woke up in the middle of the night so i decided to stretch a little bit" John lied.

"Why are you awake, Trish?" Randy asked.

"I could hear the sound of John getting up and it woke me up" she lied.

"Good, i thought John was in some kind of trouble" Randy said. "Good to see nothing's wrong".

"What time is it?" John asked.

"2:30 A.M" Randy replied.

"What's goin on?" Adam asked as he and Amy both got up.

"Nothin, false alarm" Randy replied.

"Yeah, false alarm" John added.

"I've gotta take a piss" Adam said.

"Well guess what, you're gonna wait till morning" Randy told him.

"Fuck that, i have to go now!" Adam said.

"You go out, you stay out, take your pick" Randy said.

"Dude, why do you care if anyone goes out there?" Adam asked.

"We can't take the risk of any of us dying" Randy replied.

"No one's gonna die, Orton" Adam said.

"And just how do you know that?" Randy asked. "Do you have any idea what's up there? Do you have any idea of what horrors you could face? Do you have any idea of what danger we're all in? So go ahead, go up there, see if you live or not, take the risk, i DARE you".

"Fine" Adam sighed. "I'll stay here".

"That's what i thought" Randy said.

"You're such a bossy ass, you know that, Randy?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, well, if bein a bossy ass means keepin us all alive, then i'll gladly be one bossy son of a bitch".

Amy rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Now that that's out of the way, i want everyone to promise that they will not go back up there for anything at all" Randy said. "Put your hands in the center".

"Promise" John said, putting his hand in the center.

"Promise" Trish said, putting her hand in the center.

"Promise" Amy said hesitantly, putting her hand in the center.

Adam just stood there.

"Adam, honey, come on" Amy said.

"Fine, promise" Adam said, putting his hand in the center.

"Ok, and break" Randy said.

They all took their hands out of the center after making the promise that they would not go back outside for anything the rest of he night, or any other night.

"Ok, its all settled" Randy said. "I think we better get back to sleep, its pretty late".

Everyone was just about to agree, but there was a knock on the bomb shelter door.

"Nobody answer that" Randy said.

The knocking continued, it was getting louder.

Amy looked like she was heading up towards the door, but Randy stopped her.

"Don't do it Amy" Randy ordered.

Amy nodded in agreement.

The knocking was starting to get louder and louder, and more agressive.

"Come up" a whispering voice said from the outside.

Nobody listened to it and stayed far away from the door.

"Come up" the whispering voice said again.

And again, they all stayed the hell away.

The knocking was getting even louder, and more agressive, and faster, and faster.

"Come... up" the whispering voice said for the third time.

The knocking continued for a few more seconds, and then it stopped. The five of them listened for the voice, but it didn't come back.

Trish took a cigarette and inhaled very fast.

"Its ok, Trish, its gone" John said.

"Everyone alright?" Randy asked.

Everyone nodded their head.

"Let's just get some sleep, and we'll head back out in the morning" Randy said.

Everyone lay back down in their spots and drifted off to sleep. With the thoughts of what had just happened, they were all sure they were in for a shitload of nightmares.

stay tuned for chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

After a night full of terror and scary surprises, it was now finally morning. The alarm on Randy's watch went off at exactly 8:00 A.M. sharp, waking everyone up.

"What time is it?" Adam asked with a hint of tiredness in his voice.

"8:00 A.M." Randy replied.

"Why are we getting up this early anyway?" Adam asked.

"So we can continue our search for cvilization" Randy replied.

"Well this time, i say we stick together instead of splitting up" John added, remembering yesterday.

"Good idea" Randy told him.

John peered over his shoulder and saw that Trish was already smoking a cigarette.

"A little early, don't you tthink?" John asked.

"Nope, whenever i wake up in the morning is always when i have my first cigarette of the day" Trish replied.

"You know, you can't keep smoking forever" John stated. "You only have, what, one pack on you? You'll run out eventually, and when you do, you won't be able to buy anymore for obvious reasons".

"Wanna bet that i'll run out?" Trish asked daringly.

She walked over to a corner of the shelter where a large veil was covering something up. She lifted it up, revealing 20 or 30 cartons of cigarettes.

John's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Jesus christ" he said. "Where the hell did all of those come from?"

"To be honest, i have no idea, they were already all down here" Trish said.

"Well lucky you" John said sarcastically.

"Yep, so stick that in your pipe and smoke it" Trish said. "No pun intended".

"Ok everyone, time to head out" Randy said.

"Hell no, i'm not going back out there after last night" Amy protested.

"Really?" Randy asked. "You mean you're gonna stay in here, all alone?".

That statement made Amy quickly change her mind.

"Well we'd better get going" Amy said.

"That's what i thought" Randy said.

And so they all walked out of the shelter, heading outside. They were walking for a while, not even sure where they were walking to. They just knew they didn't want to stay down in that bomb shelter all day.

Adam noticed an old abandoned Texico station just up ahead.

"Oh thank God" Adam said. "I'll be right back, i've had to piss since last night".

Randy noticed the Texico station, and he remembered that it was the same one he the little skeleton girl in. He wanted to say something, but decided not to.

Adam ran straight into the place and went into the bathroom. It was very disgusting looking. It was old, rundown, and basically destroyed. There were roaches crawling almost everywhere. But Adam didn't care, he needed to take a piss NOW.

He took one of the biggest pisses he had ever taken in his entire life. It felt great. It was releaving. He was just about to leave when he heard something whisper his name.

"Hey, Adam" it said.

"Hello?" Adam called out. "Who is that?".

"Adam, you're gonna like it here with usssss" it hissed.

"Where?" Adam asked. "Who the fuck is that and what the fuck are you talkin about?".

There was a low cackling sound, followed by a hiss.

"Ok, what the hell is going on here?" Adam asked with fear.

There was no response. Suddenly, a hand broke through the wall. The hand's flesh was rotting and tangled.

"You're all gonna die" whoever it was said.

Adam screamed and ran out as fast as he could, not looking back.

stay tuned for chapter 8


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8.

Randy, Amy, John, and Trish all saw Adam running as fast as he could towards them. He had the look of fear on his face. It was clearly obvious he had yet another terrifying encounter. One so scary that words could not describe it.

"Guys, there's, there's something in that gas sta-station" Adam said in between strong breathes of air. He had ran so fast it felt like his lungs would burst straight out of his chest at any given minute.

"Slow down, Copeland" Randy said. "Now tell us, what did you see? Was it a little skeleton girl?".

"Huh?" Adam asked with confusion. "No, there was a voice whispering my name, and then a hand broke through the wall. I ran the fuck out of there was fast as i could. What's this stupid bullshit about a skeleton girl?".

Randy sighed.

"Ok, guess i might as well tell you all now" Randy said. "Yesterday, when we all split up to look for cvilization, i went into that very same gas station and there was this little skeleton girl. She sang ring around the rosie. A snake slithered out of her mouth and she turned to dust".

"You're not the only one who saw some scary shit" John admitted. "Me and Trish saw this zombie guy who told us we were going to die, then he vanished like a ghost".

"And yesterday, me and Adam had a little run-in with a fucking hell hound" Amy added.

"I wasn't scared" Adam lied.

"Yes you were" Amy said.

"Fine, ok, maybe i was" Adam admitted with embarrassment. "But you all would have been, too".

"You're right" Randy said. "All of us would have been".

"Yeah, man, ain't nothin to be ashamed of" John said.

"The people who can admit that they're scared are actually some of the bravest people out there. The ones who don't admit to it are the real cowards" Trish scared.

"Thanks, i guess" Adam said.

"Come on, i think we'd better get back to walkin" Randy said. "And this time, we stay together no matter what".

"Deal" everyone said together.

They all got back to walking. They were walking for hours upon hours, only stopping to use the bathroom. It was very hot. The heat was intense and unbearable. The five survivors continued to walk in the sweltering heat that fell upon them, walking past skulls, some of them belonging to animals, others belonging to humans. Roaches crawled over the skulls as the vultures which had survived plucked out the eyes that were still in the rotted skulls..

"This is so gross" Trish complained as she witnessed the sight.

"Its not so bad" John insisted. "At least you're not one of those skulls".

"True, true" Trish agreed as she took out another cigarette.

John sighed.

"You just never give up, do you?" he asked.

"You're god damn right" Trish said wittily. "And don't you forget it".

"I just wish i could understand why you're going back to such a nasty habit" John said.

"I usually smoke when things are stressfull, and last time i checked, this is a pretty stressfull situation!".

Guys, calm down, fighting ain't gonna get us anywhere" Randy said.

"You're right, John, i'm sorry" Trish apologized with a sigh.

"Me too" John said. "I'm sorry for bein all on your ass for smokin and everything, it just bothers me that you're doing something that could kill you any second".

"And i'm sorry for doing something that could kill me any second. I wish i could stop, i really do, but its just so addictive".

"Ok, we get it!" Adam said with annoyance. "Trish, John is sorry, John, Trish is sorry. Now will you both just shut the hell up already!".

"Jeez, what's up your ass?" Amy asked her boyfriend.

"Mr. and Mrs. "I'm sorry" over there" Adam replied.

"I have a great idea, how about you all shut the hell up!" Randy yelled, getting rather annoyed.

"I can't stand all this fighting" Amy stated. "Randy, i don't give a shit about your rules, i'm going back to the bomb shelter, alone!".

Amy began to walk off. Adam was about to walk after her, but Randy stopped him.

"Just let her go, dude" Randy said.

Amy walked the long way back to their bomb shelter. It was a good thing she knew the way back or else she would be lost at the moment.

After a long time of her walking, Amy finally reached her destination- the bomb shelter. She climbed in and shut the door.

"I don't give a shit if i'm all alone down here" Amy told herself. "At least i don't have to put up with everyone's bickering. Just peace and quiet".

Amy sat down and rested her hands on the knees of her blue jeans. She took off her sneakers and tossed them across the shelter. It felt good for those to finally be off.

Amy closed her eyes, thinking of sleeping right there, in the middle of the shelter. She closed her beautiful eyes, but re-opened them when she felt a crawling sensation on her back.

"What the hell?" she asked herself.

Now there was another crawling sensation going up her pant leg. What the hell was this? she thought.

She reached down the back of her shirt, and pulled out a green, hissing garter snake.

Amy screamed and threw the snake across the shelter. It landed next to her sneakers.

She reached up her pant leg and found another snake. Except it wasn't a garter snake this time- it was a rattle snake.

Amy let out one of her loudest screams and threw the snake. It landed right next to the other one. She climbed up the small ladder and opened up the bomb shelter door.

When she opened it, however, a load of snakes fell on her, causing her to fall back into the shelter.

Amy screamed as snakes crawled all over her body. Garter snakes, rattle snakes, corn snakes, king snakes, cobras, boas, all the kinds.

"HELP!" Amy screamed.

The slithery creatures continued to envelope her body, hissing and crawling.

A boa consrictor wrapped itself around Amy's right leg, squeezing the life from it.

"Get of of me!" Amy screamed.

But the boa just continued to squeeze her leg.

She finally managed to get up off the floor and try to get the boa off her leg.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Amy yellled. "Get-

Amy didn't finish her sentence, because another snake crawled up her shoulder and wrapped itself around her mouth, cutting her screams down to muffles.

She now found it difficult to breath and move. She continued to tug at her leg, but then decided it would be much smarter to try to get the one cuttng off her breathing first.

"Mmmpphh!" was all that came out as she tried to scream.

She tugged and tugged and tugged, and finally, the snake was off her mouth.

"Thank god" Amy said, taking deep breathes.

She now started to tugging at the snake cutting off the blood supply from her right leg.

"Get off of me you slimy fucker!" Amy yelled as she desperatly tugged and tugged.

Surprisingly, the snake released itself, freeing Amy.

Amy was going to run and get her sneakers, but then decided to leave them and not take any risks.

She ran towards the bomb shelter ladder, a rattle snake almost bit her in the process, but she avoided it and exited the shelter, running off in her socks for she was to scared to go back down and get her sneakers.

stay tuned for chapter 9


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

Amy ran back to the group as fast as she could after her nightmarish experience.

"Well, look who's back, and not wearing any shoes" Randy stated when Amy ran towards them.

"S-s-s-s-sn" Amy stuttered with absolute fear. "Sn-sn-a-a-

"Amy, spit it out already!" Trish demanded.

"Sn-sn-sn" Amy tried to say, but the words just would not come out. "S-s-s-sn-

"Amy, what the fuck are you trying to say?" Adam asked.

Amy tried desperately to say that she just had a terrifying encounter with snakes in the bomb shelter, but all that came out was a terrible stutter.

"Sn-s-sna-a-snakes!" Amy finally managed to say. "In, in th-the b-bomb shelter!".

Everyone noticed that Amy had tears pouring from her eyes and that she was shaking very badly.

"What happened?" Randy asked.

"I went to the bomb shelter" Amy explained. "I was going to fall asleep in there, and i felt a crawling on my back and on my leg. I reached down the back of my shirt and pulled out a snake! Then i reached up my pant leg and pulled out another one! I tried to get out, but when i opened the door, more snakes fell on me! And, and, god its just to horrible to talk about!".

Come here, honey" Trish said, hugging Amy.

Amy cried into Trish's shoulder.

"Over here, Ames" John said, signalling for Amy to hug him.

Amy hugged him then went over to Adam and gave him a big kiss, then hug.

"Are you ok?" Randy asked sympathetically, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, i guess" Amy said.

"Alright, why don't we take a break right here for a little while" Randy suggested. "We'll get back to searching in a little while".

"Ok" everyone said at once.

"You gonna do ok without shoes on?" Trish asked Amy.

"Yeah, i'll manage" Amy replied. "I ain't got a problem walkin around in socks, i'll be fine".

"We're glad you're ok" John said.

"God, i can still feel them all" Amy said. "Slithering and hissing, just, gross".

"Cigarette?" Trish asked, holding out a cigarette, ready to light it.

"Yeah, thanks" Amy said, taking the freshly lit cigarette, inhaling deeply.

"I'll be right back" Randy said.

"Where you goin?" Adam asked.

"Just gonna take a walk" Randy said. "Stay right here, i'll be back"

"Alright, don't run into any scary shit" Adam said playfully.

"Thanks man, don't go anywhere" Randy said.

"Don't worry, Orton, i think we've learned to listen to you after recent events" Adam said.

"Ok, be back soon" Randy said as he walked off.

As he was walking, he was thinking, about how upset he was. Upset about everything. The end of the world of course. And all the frightening experiences everybody seemed to be having. What was going on? What was happening? Why is it happening? Will it stop happening? If so, when? All of these questions and more raced through Randy's mind like half a dozen freight trains He wondered how (or if) they were going to survive this predicament. He almost hated to admit that he was afraid, just like everyone else. After all, somebody had to be the big, tough, strong and fearless leader. And so far that somebody was him.

He stopped walking and sat down on a large rock. He took a deep breath and looked up.

"Mom, dad, i hope you guys are up there" Randy said, obviously reffering to Heaven. "I wish you guys and all my friends were still right here. God damn this situation, i miss both of you so much, i'd give anything to go back in time from stopping the end of the world from happening and getting you and all my friends back".

Randy looked like he was about to cry. In fact, he did. He put his face in his hands and sobbed slightly.

He continued, but stopped. He stopped because a skeletal hand popped out of the dirt and almost grabbed Randy's ankle, but he quickly backed away.

A skeleton started to rise up out of the ground. It stopped at its shoulders, and it was still half way in the ground.

"We're waiting for you, Randy" the skeleton said. "We're waiting for all of you"

Randy looked on in horror. Terrified at the sight he saw.

"See you real soon" the skeleton said, laughing and going back underground.

stay tuned for chapter 10


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10.

The gang all saw Randy making his way back to them. He looked somewhat scared, or at the very least, worried. Either way he looked like he had an uneasy feeling. But of course now, he wasn't going to tell anybody about it, mainly because he didn't want to scare them any further. But one of the biggest reasons besides that was because he was a bit ashamed of being scared, no matter how normal he said it was earlier.

"Randy, you okay man?" John asked.

"Yeah, fine" Randy lied. "I walked around pretty far and it wore me out".

"That's what she said" Adam said.

Amy punched Adam hard in the shoulder.

"OW!" he complained. "What was that for?".

"For being an idiot" she replied.

"God, i still can't believe our shelter is now filled with slimey, disgusting reptillian creatures" Trish said. "Where the fuck are we supposed to sleep now?".

"I'm sure we'll find somewhere eventually" John said.

"Its not just that, all of my cartons of cigarettes are down there" Trish said.

"Look on the bright side, you can't smoke anymore" John said.

"That's not a bright side you fucker!" Trish yelled. "I love smoking! It may be the bright side for you, but for me i would rather die than go an hour without a cigarette!".

"Don't you think you're exagerrating just a little bit there?" John asked.

"No, i'm not, everytime we have this argument i try to drop it by apologizing, but you just keep starting it again, and it fucking pisses me the hell off!".

"Well excuse me for caring about your health" John said.

"If you care so much about my health, here's an idea, leave me the fuck alone!" Trish exclaimed.

"I just wish you would quit smoking is all" John said.

"Well bad news, asshole, i'm not" Trish said. "So get over your fucking self and stop badgering me about my smoking habits. Because if you don't, i swear to God i will take my lighter and burn your mother fucking flesh to the God damned third degree!!".

"Fine" John said. "Have fun coughing up your lungs in the near future".

"Would you two knock it off already?" Amy asked. "I am so sick of all the fighting, i can't ask you to apologize to eachother, God knows that won't work, but can you try to get along with eachother? John, just leave Trish alone about her smoking and she won't chew you up and spit you out, then everything will be fine, okay?".

"Okay" Trish agreed. "But not for John, but because you're one of my best friends".

"That's good enough for me" Amy replied.

"Damn, Ames, that was pretty cool of you, i didn't think you could try and handle a situation like that" Randy said.

"Thanks" Amy said. "I never told anyone this, but before i was a wrestler i was a kindergarten teacher".

"You, a kindergarten teacher?" Adam asked in shock. "I'm guessin you dressed A LOT differently then".

"Yeah" Amy replied. "Workin there so long, i'm used to childish fighting like Trish and John, so i've basically been trained to handle it, and it became really easy".

"Yeah, they are actin like a couple of five year olds, except five year olds don't fight about cigarettes" Randy said.

Randy was just about to say something else, when he spotted something not too far off in the distance. It was a car.

"Hey, guys, look over there, its a car!" Randy said loudly, pointing at the car.

"You're right, it is!" John said in amazement.

They all quickly made their way over to the car, hoping that they had finally found their new shelter.

"Damn, swanky, minus all the rust" John said.

"How could this car have survived the apocalypse?" Randy asked. "This thing should have been completely blown off the face of the earth, but it looks just barely new".

"Hey, not everything had to go" Adam said. "Some things had to survive. And i guess this car was one of the lucky few".

"I guess so" Randy replied.

"Doesn't look to bad, although some of it is falling apart" Amy said.

"Yeah, other than that, its in good shape" Trish added.

"I think maybe we've found our shelter" Randy said.

"Are you actually suggesting we sleep in here" Amy asked. "How would we possibly manage to pull that off?".

"Two of us would sleep up front, than the other three would sleep in the back" Randy explained.

"Somebody left the keys in the trunk" John said. "They must have left in a pretty big hurry".

John took the keys out and threw them to Randy.

"See if we can get it started, then we wouldn't have to walk around as much" John suggested.

Randy nodded and put the keys in the ignition, but the car wouldn't start.

"Looks like we're gonna have to fix this baby up" Randy said.

"With what?" Amy asked.

John opened up the trunk and took out a tool box.

"With these" he stated.

After a short while of working on the car, Randy put the keys back into the ignition.

"Let's hope this works" he said.

"Hold on, i'm gonna check the tail pipe" John said.

"For what?" Randy asked.

"My old man always said you can tell a car is workin perfectly by looking straight into the tail pipe".

"You're dad was full of shit, then" Randy insulted. "Because that makes absoultely no fuckin sense at all".

Randy turned the keys in the ignition, starting the car in the process. As soon as he did that, however, blood shot out of the tail pipe, getting all over John in the process.

John let out a loud scream of terror.

"OH MY GOD!" Amy cried out.

John was frantically trying to wipe the blood off. He heard a dripping sound coming from under the car. He looked under and saw blood just pouring from it.

Randy got out of the car.

"Um, guys" Randy said. "Maybe this isn't the best place for shelter after all. Maybe we should find somewhere else.

"Yeah, good idea, let's get the hell out of here" Adam said.

They quickly walked away from the scene, scared shitless.

stay tuned for chapter 11


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11.

The gang had been long gone away from the car they had just found. They wereTn't going to turn back anytime soon, either.

"What the fuck was that?" John asked as he frantically wiped the blood off that had spurted out of the tail pipe onto his face.

"I don't know, and i ceratainly don't care to find out" Trish said.

"Whatever it was oris, its over now" Randy said.

"Over? Are you kidding me, Orton?" Adam asked. "This whole thing is very far from being over! We're all gonna fucking die out here!".

"Oh God" Amy said with tears in her eyes, putting her head on Trish's shoulder.

"Adam, you're scaring her" Trish said.

"I don't care, i'm just telling the truth, we're gonna die!".

"Don't say that, you don't know for sure" Randy said.

"Of course i know!" Adam exclaimed. "We'll never survive, what, with all these, these things after us! And what about food? And water? What're we gonna do about that?".

"We'll think of something sooner or later" Randy replied.

"I'm just so scared" Amy said.

"We all are" John told her.

Trish took out a cigarette and began to smoke. John was about to protest it, but fifured, what's the use? She never listens to him.

"What John?" Trish asked. "No anti-smoking speeches today? I'm shocked".

"Yeah, well, what's the point? You're just gonna keep it up anyway, so why fight it?" John asked

"Glad to see you finally came to your senses". Trish said, taking another drag from her cigarette.

"So what do we do now?" Amy asked.

"I say just quit searchin for the day" Randy suggested, despite it being too early.

"Good idea" Adam agreed.

"How about we just take a walk around, because it'll get really boring sitting here all day" Trish said.

"Okay, let's go" Randy said, signalling for the others to follow him.

They walked for a bit until they reached what appeared to be an old barn.

"Let's go in and hang out" John suggested.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Randy asked. "Everytime we go in somewhere, we don't have the best of luck".

"It can't possibly happen so many times in a row, let's go in there" John suggested.

"Alright, fine" Randy reluctantly agreed.

They walked into the barn. It was filled with hay and had a slightly bad smell. They climbed up the ladder to the top and sat down up there.

"See? Nothing bad in sight" John said.

"I guess" Randy said.

"Let's play truth or dare" Trish said.

"Truth or dare?" Adam asked. "Do we look 16 to you?".

"Come on, its fun" Trish begged.

"Fine, i'll go first though" Adam said. "Trish, truth or dare?".

"Ummm, truth" Trish replied.

"Is it true that you like John?".

"Ewww, gross!" Trish complained. "He wishes!".

"Hey babe, don't be hatin" John said.

Trish blew smoke straight into John's face as a reply.

"My turn" Trish said. "John, truth or dare?".

"Dare" John said.

"Okay, i dare you to smoke one of these cigarettes" Trish said, taking a cigarette out of the pack.

"I don't know" John said hesitantly.

"Pussy" Trish mocked.

"Fine, i'll do it" John said.

He took the cigarette, lit it up, and took a large puff from it. He instantly started coughing like crazy and throwing up. He quickly put it out.

"Okay, that was funny" Amy said with laughter. "I'll go next, Adam, truth or dare?".

"Hmmm, let me think" Adam said. "Tru-

Adam didn't finish his sentence, because he heard breathing.

"Which ever one of you is breathin so hard, quit it" Adam said.

"That isn't any of us" Trish said.

"Well who the hell is it?" Adam asked.

They climbed down the ladder and went back down to the floor. They turned their heads repeatedly to see what the breathing noise was, not daring to actually move around and search.

"Wh-who's there?" Amy asked in a shaky voice.

Nobody answered.

"Okay Randy, you were right, this was a bad idea, let's get the hell outta here" John said.

"You've read my mind" Randy said.

Randy walked over to the barn door and opened it. When he did, they were met with a horrible surprise.

It was Chris Jericho, rotting and pale. His eyes were glowing green. His eyes were just green glowing lights now. His teeth were razor sharp. His skin pale as snow. His lips curled into an evil sneer, and he let out a loud, animal-like roar.

"Get back!" Randy ordered everyone.

They all obeyed.

"Chris man, what the fuck happened, are you dead?" Randy asked.

Chris' evil smile widened, revealing his yellow, razor sharp teeth. He shook his head, as if saying "yes".

"Well, its time you stayed that way!" Randy yelled, throwing a punch.

But Chris blocked it and grabbed Randy by the throat. He lifted him higher and higher and pinned him against a wall.

"Oh my god" Trish said with tears pouring from her eyes.

John looked around,hoping to see something that he could use to kill Chris. His eyes lit up when he saw a machete laying on the floor. He picked it up and slowly made his way towards Chris.

Chris continued to hold Randy by the throat. Randy could feel oxygen slipping away from him quickly. Everything was starting to get dark. He was sure he would be dead within seconds.

"Hey, asshole!" John suddenly yelled at Chris.

Chris let go of Randy and turned his attention to John.

John stuck the machete straight into Chris stomach. Maggots and spiders made their way out of his stomach. Chris looked at John and smiled and let out a dry laugh that sounded more like a weak cough.

John pulled the machete out of Chris' stomach and thought for just a brief second. Then he thought of another idea.

He swung the machete like a baseball bat and cut Chris' head right off, re-killing him.

"Randy, you alright man?" John asked, dropping the machete.

Randy didn't reply. He just shook his head and ran right out of there.

"Randy, wait up!" John called out as he and the others ran out, trying to catch up with a shaken Randy.

stay tuned for chapter 12


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

"Randy, wait up!" John yelled as he and the others caught up with him.

"What is it John?" Randy asked. "You want me to go back there and face another demonic beast and almost get killed? Ain't happenin!".

"Randy, relax man." John said.

"No, you relax!" Randy yelled. "I was almost killed by what was once one of our best friends, who is now, or at least was, a rotting zombie!".

"Dude, are you.. scared?" Adam asked.

"No, I'm not" Randy lied.

"It's okay to be totally freaked, like we said earlier." Amy said.

"It just cripples my manhood." Randy said. " How the hell are all of you gonna stay calm when the leader is scared shitless?"

"We'll manage." Adam said.

"Wow, deja vu, didn't we just have this talk like a day ago?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, we did,and we said being afraid is nothing to be ashamed of, especially in a situation like this." Amy said.

" It's okay to be scared, just don't let your fear get in the way of your leadership skills, Randy." John said.

"I keep replaying the image in my head of Chris grabbing me by the throat as I stare into his glowing green eyes as his flesh rots from the bone." Randy said.

"I couldn't believe what we saw." Amy said. "Don't get me wrong, we've seen some pretty fucked up things lately, but to actually see someone we knew and cared about turned into an undead creature bent on killing us is just to horrible for words."

"I just want to make everything go back to normal and forget this whole thing ever happened." Adam said.

"I wish I knew how our future will be, with us being the only five people left on earth." Trish said. "I mean, how are we going to survive? We have no food, no water, nothing!".

Trish was ready to pull out a cigarette, but decided not to, wanting to make them last as long as possible.

"We'll think of something in due time." Randy said. "Maybe we're not the only people left on earth. Hear me out; maybe we're just the only people left in this town and that a few of our loved ones are still alive somewhere. I mean, what are the odds of the only five people left on earth being all wwe superstars?".

"Orton, that is by far the dumbest theory you've ever had." Adam said.

"No, he's on to something here." Amy said in disagreement.

"Oh yeah? Well just what the hell do you have in mind, Orton?" Adam asked.

"Nothing really, I was just stating a possible fact, if some of our loved ones are still alive somewhere out there, there's not a thing we could do about it anyway."

"Great, something Orton says that finally gives us hope and he just fucks it all back up." Adam said.

"Give Randy a break, man." John told Adam.

"Why? He's done nothing but lead us in circles and getting us in nightmarish situations we barely survive!"

"We do survive though now don't we?" John replied.

"Like I said, barely" Adam retorted.

"Is it really that hard for you guys to jusy stop your fucking arguing?" Amy asked. "First, Randy with Adam, then John with Trish, now John with Adam. I'm getting pretty fuckin sick of your childish behavior. I'd leave but the last time I was alone I was covered with snakes and almost died!"

"I'm startin to think you're makin up the whole "bomb shelter is filled with snakes" bullshit." Adam said.

"Well don't take my word for it, let's go to the shelter and you can see it for yourself." Amy said.

"Amy, I'm gonna be honest, I have no fucking idea where we are or where the shelter is at right now." Randy said.

"Well then Adam, looks like you'll just have to take my word for it after all." Amy said arrogantly.

"I'll believe you when pigs fly." Adam said, rolling his eyes.

"Seeing as how we're in a post-apocalyptic world, we just might see that kind of shit!: Amy said.

"I'm gettin tired of you bein a smartass." Adam said.

"Whatever, just go back to your 5th grade level argument with John".

"I won't bother; I've already won." Adam replied.

"When the fuck did that happen?" John asked. "Did I miss somethin here? I don't recall ending this fight!"

"Well seeing as how I was gonna win anyway, I automatically decide myself as the winner".

"Decide this." John said, sticking both middle fingers up at Adam.

"Fuckin asshole." Adam said straight to John's face.

"Hey buddy, take a shot, I'm wide open, knock me as hard in the jaw as possible." John challenged.

Adam backed away.

"Pussy" John said.

"I wish Michelle (Mccool) was here, she was one of my best friends." Trish said.

"Why? So she could read a verse from the bible?" Adam said hatefully.

"Shut up about her religious beliefs you prick." Trish ordered.

"You just don't know when to leave people the hell alone, do you?" Randy asked Adam.

"You just don't know when to stay the hell out of other people's business, do you?" Adam asked back.

"Fuck it, I don't have time to waste fighting with you." Randy said.

Adam was ready to respond when he was interrupted by John.

"Hey, what's that?" John asked, pointing to a building far off into the distance.

"It's some kind of a building." Amy said.

"How come we haven't noticed it until now?" Trish asked.

"Probably because we've wasted half of our time fighting with eachother that we didn't take time to notice our surroundings." Randy said.

They all walked closer and closer towards the building. Once they stopped in front of it, they saw it was a school.

"It's a school." Randy observed.

"And still halfway on it's foundation." John added.

"It's all beat up and destroyed." Trish said.

"Looks like it might collapse any second." Amy said.

"Well, any other obvious statements from anyone/" Adam asked.

"Hey, if this is a school, there must be a cafeteria, and if there's a cafeteria, there's gotta be food. I'm going in to take a look" John said.

"It wouldn't be any good, it would be all nasty and moldy and shit." Trish said.

"Hey, worth a shot." John said.

"We're supposed to stick together." Randy said.

"Yeah, and as you clearly saw a few minutes ago that it did not help whatso-freaking-ever" John replied.

"Good point." Randy said.

"I'll be back." John said as he entered the building.

When he went in, the inside looked like Shit. Cracks were running down floors and walls, staircases were missing stairs, trophy cases were broken, trophies lay on the floor with parts missing, asbestos was coming from the ceiling and walls, and much more.

John walked through the halls, and soon enough, he was in the cafeteria. The cafeteria looked twice as damged as everything else; vending machines were broken and lay on their sides, food was all over the walls, ceiling, and floor, and much more horrific destruction. John looked around in the kitchen, hoping to find some food. He looked in the freezer and saw nothing.

"Damn." he muttered to himself.

He jumped a little when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

It was just Trish.

"Oh, Trish, it's just you. You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry about that, I was just so worried and scared for you that I decided to come in and check up on you."

"Well, I'm fine, no worries."

Trish took out a cigarette and lit it, bringing light in the dark kitchen. She was about to take a puff; but then threw the cigarette to the ground and stomped it out, causing the room to be dark again.

"I decided to quit smoking, for you, John. From now on, YOU'RE my addiction!"

Trish grabbed John and began to open mouth kiss him, and he of course returned the favor.

"Oh Trish, TRISH!" John yelled.

"John, John, JOOOOHHHNNN!" Trish yelled orgasmically.

Trish bent down on her knees, ready to unzip John's pants; but instead of doing that, she lifted her head back up, revealing her eyes to be glowing green and having a mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

"Trish?" John asked in fear.

"Trish" gave a loud, animal like growl as a response. This wasn't Trish; it was a demonic monster in Trish's form.

It grabbed John by the throat, tryng to strangle him. It took it's razor sharp claws and dug into John's chest.

"FUCK! OH MY GOD, FUUUUCCCKK!!!!!!" John screamed in pain.

John spat in the creature's face, making it angry. It was slowly changing from Trish's form to it's true evil, demonic form. It had wings like a gargoyle, a tail like like an alligator's, and a face that looked like severely burnt hamburger meat.

John looked for something, anything he could use. He saw a pencil on the floor. He picked it up and jammed it into the creature's green eye. The creature screeched in agony and got away from John, allowing John to get away.

John could still feel the painful scrath of the monster's claws on his chest. He decided he'd better find a way to fix it up before he bled to death

stay tuned for chapter 13


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

John ran fast out of the school, holding toilet paper to his chest wound.

"Find anything?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, a demonic creature that tried to kill me." John replied.

"I knew it was a bad idea to let you go in there alone." Randy said.

"Like that would make a difference?" John asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Randy said. "Anyone up for goin in with him?"

Nobody answered.

"Come on you pussies, we'll all be in there together, no worries."

"No worries?" Adam asked. "Yeah, Randy, no worries. Fuck the fact that there's a monster in there, as long as we're together, we're safe."

"Shut up smart ass." Amy said, slapping Adam in the back of the head. "We'll go in with you, Randy."

"Me too." Trish added.

'Great, let's go." Randy said, signalling towards the school building.

"Great." Adam said sarcastically as he followed everyone inside.

"Man, it's creepy in here." Amy stated.

"Yeah, scarier than hell." Trish agreed.

"Where's the cafeteria at?" Randy asked John.

"Further down the hall." John stated.

Suddenly, they all heard a crashing noise behind them, then the sound of something skittering away.

"What was that?" Amy asked in fear.

"Y-you don't suppose that monster is still here, d-do you?" Trish stuttered.

"It might be." John said.

"John, don't scare the girls." Randy said.

"Sorry." John replied.

Adam put his hand on Amy's shoulder and screamed, scaring her.

"Jesus Christ, if you ever do that again, i'm breaking up with you!" Amy said.

"What's wrong? Scared?" Adam asked with a laugh.

"You're god damn right I am!"

"Don't be such a scaredy cat."

"Scaredy cat? Scaredy cat? The world ended, there's evil creatures everywhere, and there's snakes, my worst fear down in our shelter. So don't you dare mock me for being scared, because I have every right to be."

"Whatever." Adam said.

They heard yet another crashing sound. This time, it was much closer by.

"There it goes again." John said.

"Fuck the food, let's get out of here." Adam said.

"Now who's the scaredy cat?" Amy asked with a smirk.

Before Adam could reply, he was interrupted by the sound of footsteps.

"Yeah, it's definatly still here." Trish said, reffering to the monster.

"Cigarette time." Trish said nervously as she took out a cigarette and began to smoke.

"Amy, maybe being a scaredy cat isn't such a bad thing." Adam said.

"Holy shit, you're shaking worse than ever." Amy stated.

"Don't freak out on me guys." Randy told everyone. "If whatever it was is still here, it won't be for long."

Randy pulled out his gun and cocked it.

There was a loud, animal-like roaring just ahead.

"That's what it sounded like." John said.

"The monster?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, you should have seen it. It came in, disguised as Trish. And before I know it, it turns into a demonic beast, ready to kill."

"I'm glad you're okay." Trish said.

"Really?" John asked in surprise.

"Of course I am."

"That's good to know."

"Will you two stop flirting?" Randy asked.

"I'm not flirting, just showing concern." Trish said.

"Okay, well will you stop that?" Randy asked.

"I can't show concern for a friend?"

"Of course you can, and you did, so let's just agree to disagree and leave it at that."

"Whatever you say." Trish said.

The growling started to get louder and louder, and closer.

Lita started to shakingly and nervously sing "row row row your boat" with a low voice.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked.

"My grandmother taught me to sing "row row row your boat" whenever I get really scared." she replied. "Pretty stupid, huh?"

"No, no that's not stupid at all." Trish said.

Suddenly, Trish began to sing with Amy in a low, frightened voice. As did, Randy and John. Everyone except Adam.

The four continued to sing in their shaky, frightened voices.

"Row row row your boat, gently down the stream." they sang. "Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily..

"Life is but a dream." an evil demonic voice finished.

They all turned around and saw the creature that attacked John, standing there with a pencil still in its eye.

"That's the thing that almost killed me!" John yelled.

Everyone screamed.

"Time to face your fears, Randy." Randy told himself.

It pulled the pencil out of its eye. Slime oozed out from its socket as it approached the frightened group.

It grabbed Amy by the throat.

"HELP!!!" Amy yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Hey fuckface!!" Randy yelled.

The creature turned its attention to Randy, who shot at it.

A bullet finally went into its stomach, but it stuck its hand through and ripped the bullet back out, throwing it to the ground.

Randy didn't want to waste his bullets, so he decided to try and fight it with his bare hands

He took a big, swift punch to its face, with no results.

"Oh shit." he said.

The creature took its left and and scratched Randy hard across the cheek. It was so intense and powerful it sent him flying into a wall.

"Jesus Christ!" Adam exclaimed.

Adam ran towards it, trying to go for his old signature spear. But the creature stopped him by biting into his shoulder.

"Holy fuck!" Adam screamed, holding his neck in pain.

Trish attempted to kick it in the head, but it caught her leg in mid air and threw her across the room.

John decided to stay far away from the action, not wanting a repeat of earlier. So it was now up to Amy to kill it.

She looked around for something to kill it with as it stared John down. She saw a broken piece of wood that looked like it fell from the roof. It had a very sharp Edge.

She picked it up. The creature started to hungily walk towards John. Amy slowly snuck up behind it with the weapon. It was now face to face with John. It took its lizard-like tounge and licked his face, much to his extreme disgust.

Amy took the weapon and impaled the creature with it. It stuck out through its stomach. It turned around and faced Amy, letting out a very loud growl. It then fell face first to the ground.

"Is it.. dead?" Trish asked as she got up.

"I don't know, but I'm not stickin around to find out, let's go." Randy said, walking out as everyone followed him.

stay tuned for chapter 14.

review please :) thank you


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

"Man Amy, that was so cool!" John exclaimed as they left the old school. "You took that piece of wood and JAMMED it right into that demon's skull!"

"It wasn't a big deal" Amy said.

"Not a big deal? You owned that thing right back to Hell!" Trish told her.

"They're right, Amy. You did what none of us have done so far- you killed a monster" Randy said.

"Thanks, I guess" Amy replied.

"You guys are taking this way too seriously" Adam retorted. "So she killed a monster, big whoop, even I could have done it. I mean, its not like she-

'SHE SAVED OUR LIVES!" Randy interrupted, screaming in Adam's face. "She was the bravest one out of us today. She stepped up to the plate to do what we all either failed to do or were araid to do, and that was put a demon out of its misery. I don't care WHAT you have to say about it, she's a hero in our eyes. And you can either take it or walk!"

"So she's a hero because she killed ONE demon? Whatever you want, bro"

"What is WITH you?" Amy asked. "You're supposed to be my boyfriend and you're treating me like crap! Why!"

"Because I can and I will! And in the words of Randy, you can either take it or walk!" Adam yelled.

"I don't need to listen to you right now.."Amy said, turning her head away.

"Amy, just forget about him, he's an asshole worrying about whether or not he'll live through this" John said.

"We're all worried, but I guess Adam thinks that equals being a heartless bastard" Randy said.

Adam simply rolled his eyes in response. Who were they to say how he should act?

"Guys, can we all just stop fighting for like, 10 minutes? 10 minutes, that's all I ask" Trish said.

"Sorry Trish" Amy apologized.

"Alright guys, now, ever since this all happened, I've beenn holding a gun as you all know" Randy announced. "However, that is not the only weapon I have been holding all this time. On me, I hold an extremely deadly knife that can cut through a human sturnum like a slice of cheese. This whole time, I've been wondering and thinking about who should hold this, who I can trust it with, who can do some serious damage with it, and I think I finally found that person. Amy Dumas, please accept this very dangerous weapon"

Randy took the knife out from his pocket and put it into Amy's hands.

"Does anyone here object to Ms. Dumas accepting this knife?" Randy asked.

Adam started to slowly raise his hand.

Without looking, Randy pointed the gun at Adam.

"Let's try this again, does anyone have a problem with Amy taking this?"

Adam and everyone remained silent.

"May you kill disgusting, unholy scum with honor" Randy told her.

"Thank you Randy, I don't know what to say" Amy told him.

"You don't have to say anything, you just have to kill all things evil"

"So, that means she should brutally murder Adam?" Trish joked.

"Ahahahaha" Adam sarcastically laughed.

"So what now?" John asked.

"I suggest we stay right here, right in this very spot, from now until tomorrow morning" Randy suggested.

"What! That long!" Adam cried out in shock. "It's not even evening yet, and you want us to stay in this very spot until tomorrow? What are we supposed to do for a bathroom!"

"Go about 100 yards from here" Randy said.

"That's disgusting!"

"Wanna be killed? Be my guest and go off to find a bathroom"

"Shut up" Adam replied.

"That's what I thought" Randy said, getting the vibe that Adam knew he was right.

"What do we do until then?" John asked.

"Well, I know what I'M doing" Trish said, taking out a cigarette and began smoking.

"You know, there are all those snakes down there in our shelter like Amy pointed out. You do realize your cigarette stash is down there, and once you finish this pack you'll be all out, right?" John asked.

"You wanna BET I won't go down there and fight off all those slimey bastards for a pack of my smokes?" Trish dared.

"No one's going anywhere" Randy said.

"Just making a statement is all" Trish replied.

Amy didn't make much conversation, she just sat there, staring at the knife she held in her hands. She couldn't believe that she was holding it, that somebody actually trusted her with a deadly weapon. This was special to her in a way, because the first time in her entire life, she actually felt important. Her whole life she had gone around being treated like garbage by nearly everyone. But no one more than her father. A drug addict who only payed attention to her when he was telling her how worthless she was and how she'd never amount to anything at all. Boy, did she sure show him wrong.

"God I'd kill for some booze right now" Adam complained.

"Looks like your victim wouldn't die for a cause then, because there's no alcohol in sight" John said.

"Nobody asked you"

"He's right Adam, not a single drop left on this planet as far as we're concerned" Randy said.

"I wish I was drunk right now"

"I wish you were drunk too, maybe you'd pass out and shut the fuck up" Trish retorted.

"Piss off you blonde little slut!"

"Hey! Don't talk to my best friend like that!" Amy said, getting up and shoving Adam.

"I'm sorry, but did you really, I mean really, just shove me? Really?" Adam asked in extreme disbelief.

"Y-y-yes, I-I did" Amy stuttered, not backing down.

"You just can't seem to learn your place, can you? You seem to be forgetting that I am the man, and you are the woman. YOU do what I say, not the other way around. The way I see it, I earned the right to treat you like trash the day we started dating. Because we're in a committed relationship, and I'm the dominant one, and you are the slut that rides my dick until the day we die, got it?"

Amy couldn't take it any longer. The anger inside was building up into a white hot hatred. She could feel her bloo begin to boil.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT.. THE FUCK.. UP!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs.

Adam was taken aback. He had never heard her raise her voice like that before, ever.

"I am so sick and tired of men like you. Men who tell me I'm worthless, men who tell me I'm pathetic, men who call me trash, men who make me think that I don't deserve the right to live! Well guess what you prick? I am my own woman! Nobody controls me but me! I don't love you, I don't even like you, in fact Adam, I HATE YOU! I no longer want you in my life! I don't want to be with you anymore, because thinking of spending every single day of my life with you makes me sick to my stomach. We're trhough. Do you get it yet, Adam? I'm breaking up with you!"

Adam's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His long time girlfriend, Amy "Lita" Dumas, had just broken up with him, right then and there.

"A-alright, well that's fine! See if I care!" Adam replied. "I don't give a shit if I live or die, I'm getting away from all of you people and going to fend for myself. Have happy fucking lives!"

Adam then walked off. Nobody tried to make an attempt to go after him.

"Should we maybe stop him?" John asked.

"No. We warned him. If he's gonna die, let him die" Randy replied coldy.

As they all sat there on the ground, thinking of what to do to kill time, Adam was wandering off into the decimated land now known as Earth. He didn't even know what town they were in anymore, because everything looked alike.

"I don't need those bastards" Adam told himself as he continued to walk.

It was extremely hot out, maybe 98 or even 101 degreed out. But that wasn't going to stop him from finding his own way.

He walked for about 10 more miles and fell down to his knees. He felt he should give up and go back, but another part of him would rather die than go back and look like a coward.

"I really need a drink" Adam mumbled to himself quietly.

His eyes began closing slowly, as if he were going to pass out. He looked over his shoulder, and suddenly saw a huge cooler.

"Come to daddy!" Adam said with delight.

He opened up the cooler. It was nice and frosty. He wished he could live in it. He took out what he had been looking for- a large bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Oh yeah, that's the good stuff"

Adam continued to drink happily. He hadn't felt this happy in ages. He continued to gulp down the icy, cold, alcoholic drink.

"I could get use to drinking this" He said.

Suddenly, he let out a rather loud hiccup. Then another one, then another one, then another one, and then another one!

"God damn hiccups"

The hiccupping only got worse. This went on for another 20 minutes when suddenly, they stopped.

The hiccups may have stopped, but burps started to rise.

"What the hell is going on?" Adam asked himself, confused.

Just then, he loud out such a loud burp, that he thew up.

However, this waasn't just vommit, this was blood.

"OH MY GOD!" He yelled.

Blood started to pour from his mouth uncontrollabally. He was staining his shirt.

His stomach started to shake for some reason. In fact, it was getting heavier and more painful.

Blood continued to flow from Adam's mouth like water from a faucet.

He started puking up more and more blood as his stomach got mroe excruciatingly painful.

"Oh god! I can't take it! I can't take it anymore!" Adam screamed in horrific pain.

Suddenly, Adam's stomach burst open, releasing tons of blood and organs,killing him.

But with all this blood, snakes and spiders roamed free from his stomach as well.

Spiders crawled in and out of his ears and nose, as the snakes bit at his heart and began eating it.

stay tuned for chapter 15


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Did you guys hear something?" Randy asked his friends as they sat there thinking of what their next move would be.

"I didn't hear anything, did you, Amy?" Trish asked.

"I did." Amy replied. "It sounded kind of like.. a scream."

"John, you hear anything man?" Randy asked, now growing concerned.

"Now that you mention it, I did hear something that sounded like a fainy scream." John admitted.

"Do you think it's Adam?" Amy asked, though she would be lying if she said she cared even the slightest.

"I don't know who else it could be, we're suppose to be the only living humans left on this planet." John pointed out.

"If we heard what we think we heard, then it's none of our concern." Randy said coldly. "We warned Adam, again and again, not to go out on his own. And look at what he did, he went out on his own. It's no longer my place to decide if he lives or dies. He gets what he gets, and that's just all there is to it."

"I couldn't agree more." Trish said, feeling proud that she found it in her to not care whether or not the man who had insulted her mere moments ago was dead or alive.

"So, what do we do now?" Trish asked.

"I'm honestly not sure." Randy admitted. "Here we are, the only people left alive on Earth, with no food, water, vehicles, or shelter. We don't know what to do to keep us all alive and safe."

Trish shot Amy a worried look, who exchanged one back.

"If we just keep walking about like we have been for God knows how long like we have been now, we'll eventually lose our energy." He added on. "In these moments, energy is efficient. We need absolutely every bit of energy we have in us if we are going to be fighting off the likes of what we've seen earlier."

Everyone, including Randy, got chills, knowing good and well what he was referring to.

"So what you're saying." John interrupted, "Is that there are gonna be more of these 'things', and that it's our respnsbility to kill them?"

"I don't see who else's it's gonna be." Randy replied in a tone that made him sound as though he thought John as out of his mind to think otherwise.

"It could always be mine." A voice interjected out of nowehre, causing the supposedly last 4 people on Earth to turn around in an instant.

Randy pointed his gun, but quickly proceeded to stop once he saw who the voice was coming from.

It was Phil "CM Punk" Brooks.

"Ph-Phil?" Randy stuttered in absolute shock. "H-how are you..?

"Alive?" He asked. "Well, the answer is pretty simple when you think about it.. I didn't die."

"Well, at least we know it's really him." John said, recognizing Phil's habit of being a smartass.

"Now Phil, this is no laughing matter." Randy told him with the most serious of tones. "There is no way you could have survived."

"But I did, did I not?" Phil retorted. "I took shelter."

"You weren't down there in that shelter with us." Amy said, trying to make sense of it all.

"I never told you where I took shelter." Phil told her.

"Very well then, where did you take shelter?" Randy asked as if he were the policeman and Phil were a common criminal he was interrogating.

"If you must know that badly, I took cover in the lowest level of the arena."

"B-but the whole thing was destroyed!" Trish yelled. "There's no way you could have gotten out of there okay!"

"Trish is right, Phil." John added in. "The entire arena, including the lower level, has been completely decimated. Even if you would have survived, you'd be severely injured, and look at you!"

Phil had not had one single scratch or bruise on him. His clothes were nice and clean, completely untattered and unwrinkled. He looked as though he had just gotten dressed and cleaned up.

"Look." Phil began. "I survived. I got out just fine, like you guys. I am alive and well, I feel fine, I look fine, in fact, if it weren't for the recent events, I'd say I'm feeling great. I'm a survivor of this horrific tragedy, why try to make sense of it? Let's just enjoy the fact that there's now one extra person. The more survivors the better, right?"

Randy, John, Trish, and Amy had no idea what else to say. What could they say? Phil somehow survived and got away without a scratch on him. How could he have, though? There was only one shelter in town, and unless he was invisble, he was definitely not down there with them. Could he have managed to take refuge in the lowest level of the arena and make it out okay? It didn't seem very believable, but there was really no other choice but to believe him.

"Okay Phil, here's where we're at.." Randy begain to explain.

But before he could say anything else, Phil interrupted.

'You're the supposed 'leader' of this little journey, you had Adam with you but he ran off somewhere, and let's face it, is probably dead. You've been walking for a long period of time, have had several terrifying encunters, there's no food or water, no vehicles, no food or water, nothing. Now you need to save your energy so you can use it to fight off any dangerous monsters and creatures that approach you. I'm almost positive I left nothing out. Have I?"

The group stood there totally speeechless.

"How did you know all..

"That's not important, Amy. Let's just say I know more than you think." Phil stated.

Randy was taken aback. He wasn't sure how to react to Phil's bizarre behavior.

"I have no questions. Does anyone else? John? Amy? Trish? No? Alright Randy, lead the way, any time you're ready." Phil said with a smirk.

"Um.. right." Randy said, feeling a bit disturbed. "I know I said we need to cut back on the walking, but right now, let's continue to find any kind of shelter."

The group began to follow Randy as he started to walk. Phil, at the end of the chain of people walking, continued to wear his smirk.

Stay tuned for chapter 16


End file.
